A Brand New Begining - Starting Over
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: After a global nuclear war that had devastating impacts on the earth as we know it, few survived. In a time when humanity is bound to start all over and rebuild itself from scratch, hope and joy seem to be all but lost. Only a group of people can bring these back to humanity, and help remind of what was lost. And the ones standing against them, aren't few... Rated T to be safe...
1. Prologue

**_Tenshi: New story... This one is my first crossover, and my first fick that goes outside the yu-gi-oh fandom..., so I hope you like it. I know I'm really excited about it... Also, AKB, is an awesome anime. If you haven't watched it yet, you should._**

Five years after the end of the global nuclear war, that occured during the end of the twenty fifth century and brought an end to life as we knew it, the small population of humans that survived were strugling each moment of their existence to bring things back to how they used to be.

Earth's athmosphere had became completely toxic, therefore the planet had to be deserted, and using what was left of the advanced technology that humans had aquiered, everyone was relocated, on a new planet, given the chance to start from scratch, recreate their world, and once again build history.

However during this time, despair took over people's minds, clouding them over, killing their hope, darkening their souls, and those who were powerful... those who hadn't ever lost their lust for power, found this time perfect, to take over the people, and supress them completely.

Five year after the world we knew was ended, and humanity started from scratch, the only hope that was left for the people to ever remember what they used to hold important, was on something that they wouldn't have ever imagined.

All off humanity's hope now rest on those who held a strong heart, and never forgot what was important to them. A group of teenagers, that once lived so far apart from each other, that now had to work together, in order to remind humanity of all that it's forgotten...

However there are those who stand against them. A group of people that are set on keeping humanity under their power and control...

**_Tenshi: So, I hope you like the ideea... Hope you'll let me know what you think!_**

**_PS: First chapter should be out pretty soon..._**


	2. Introductions

_**Tenshi: Well, no one seems to be reading this :D So I'll keep writing ^.^  
The first chapter, is dedicated to Little Firework, who seems to be the only one who likes this story so far :D Thanks a lot for the suport, 'hun ^.^ Well, this chapter, and maybe the next one, too, will be concentrated soley on explaining the characters' purposes, situations and history.**_

_**Ryou: Tenshi-chan doesn't own any of the characters. Some of the plot is hers, and also she owns herself and her other OC's. :D Oh BTW first person to guess what character represents her, gets a prize :D**_

Yuugi was walking absently around, not really thinking of where he was going. His mind was, rather, on his curent situation.

... The sky seemed to be a constant shade of gray... every day, the same thing... no one seemed to try to change anything any more, either... they all lost their hope, and even more, their spark... nobody was looking for a better life anymore... everyone seemd content to just keep at things the way they were. Constantly over-working themselves, for a future they no longer believed in...

He looked back in front of him. Everything was so monotoneous... so depressing... The boy sighed a bit.

Could he and his friends really be the only ones who never forgot what was important? Who never lost themselves to the desperate situation? They couldn't be-... could they?

Chieri and Nagisa were both sitting in the pink-haired girl's room. The walls were a plain white color, only decorated with a few slightly crumpled pictures she managed to save of her family before the war, and a few drawings she made herself, agravated by the lack of color and variety.

They were both singing together to one of their favourite songs. Of course there was no longer any music, now in the hew world, however the two of them never forgot what they always loved most. They would never forget the day when they first met, at that live concert ten years prior, the day when both their dream was seeded, and the day their friendship was born.

Unlike so many others, they never frogot what always kept them going...

Sweat trickled down Anzu's face as she leaned down a bit, catching her breath. She'd spent the last hour practicing intensively.

It was always in times like this, when the weight of everything seemed to suddenly crash her down, that dance helped her forget about the desperate situation everyone was facing. It always reminded her about what she liked to do, about how things were, and how she hoped they will be again. She hadn't lost that hoe yet. After all, if you took that away, what did she have left?

There was, after all, nothing for her in this world. And not only her. They had to keep strugling. Keep fighting, and believing that one day, things would get better. Because otherwise, they never would. They had to be willign to do the next step, and they had to always remember what pushed them forward.

Unfortunately, everyone save from Seto and her friend Yuugi seemed to have forgotten...

And that's where she stopped her train of thoughts before turning abruptly around, and starting once again on the difficult coreography.

A drop of water soaked the page she was staring at. Aika was a medium-height girl with emerald green eyes. Her hair was medium lenght, staight and puffy, brown, with pink bangs and tips.

For the last five minutes, she had been sitting under some tree, thinking about what to write, searching for her inspiration... but nothing came to her. And now it started raining. It probably wasn't long till it would be pouring, and she didn't want her papers to get all wet, so she got up and decided to go somewhere safe from the rain.

Close enough, she found a small restaurant, _if_ you could call it that. It was, rather, a plain place where they served fixed menus for cheap prices. It was a really plain place, pretty much like everything else, and Aika found herself wishing that things were like they used to be.

How had it come down to this? Everything they once knew was destroyed, and what was once so important, was now almost completely forgotten. No one ever smiled any more... hwere had the times of her childhood gone?

The girl bent her head down as she sat, waiting for her food, until she heard the door to the building opening, and looked up to see her good friends coming in.

She didn't use to have a lot of friends, as people always preffered to hurt her when they noticed how friendly and trusting she was, but then, eventualy, she'd started meeting the right people. Most of her friends though... had died, during the war.

However when everyone was gethered in order to leave the planet, that was when she came together with the people who were now closest to her. Her good friends that she once used to only know online, on the same writing comunity as her. It was too bad that everything they loved had been lost... but they got the chance to start again, together, and now, her and her four friends lived together on this new planet, all of them having lost their families, and only having each other any more...

"Akane! Fumio!(1) Girls!" Aika called and waved, her eyes brightening up a little in happiness at simply seeing her her friends, catching theit attention.

Turning around, the girls looked at her, and smiled, walking over, ignoring the looks other people were giving them.

"Aika! There you are!" a middle-height, blond girl with shoulder-lenght hair and red, briliant eyes said.

"Yeah! We've been searching for you!" another of the group called, this girl being the tallest of the group, with puffy, long, straight, red hair, and brown eyes.

"Sorry for disappearing..." Aika answered, smiling sheepishly as her friends sat down next to her.

"Seriously, girl, what are we going to do with you?" the red-headsighed. "You know I'm starting to consider using a tracking device on you. Or maybe a beeper... either one could work."

Aika pouted a bit at her. "Akane, you're mean!" but she giggled a bit nevertheless, along with three of her friends.

The fourth one, a peachi-skinned girl, was the shortest of the group, though not necesseraly short herself. She had straight, middle-lenght blue hair, and her eyes held an incredible silver colour. She was blushing a bit because of all the stares her friends were causing.

"Girls! Would you keep it down?!" she hissed.

"Sorry, Fumio, but this atmosphere is killing me! Something _had_ to keep things a bit... well, louder!" Aika answered her friend, who only sighed, shaking her head, and looking to the others.

"Not you, too, girls! Katsumi?" she looked hopefully to her other friends, who, to her horror, seemed to be aproving with Aika.

"Changing the subject now, how're your stories going, Aika?" the girl now dubbed 'Katsumi' asked. She was almost as tall as Akane, with long, ondulated hair, purple in color with a blue strand on her right side, her eyes also blue. She was a truly beautiful girl, despite her poor condition at the time.

"They'd go better, but I'm having a really annoying block..." the brunette sighed. "The athmosphere is all to dull!" she groaned, _loudly_, in exhasperation, gaining a few more strange stares, and not giving a crap about it. "What about yours, Eshe?" she asked their blond friend.

"Not much better..."

"Yeah, I can get that..."

Jounouchi was curently sitting on a bench in some abandoned-looking corner of the city. He held up a deck of playing cards depicting all kinds of creatures and people. Some of the only belongings he was able to save before escaping his house to hide throughout the war.

He shifted his sight to the sky and sighed. He really missed the old days...

"Big brither!" a brown-haised girl shouted as she ran over.

"Shizuka! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, big brother..." then she looked to the ground. "I... I was getting really lonely... staying in the house... it's so... dull!"

"I know, Shizuka." the blond sighed, moving a bit, indicating for his sister to sit next to him. "I know... But what can we do...?" he asked himself rather than his sister, holding her close to him, while looking back to the sky.

"They're starting to suspect us. I think they might have started hacking our lines." The brown-haired teenager told the blond woman on the other side of the screen.

"Are you sure? We did every possible thing to keep them from suspecting anything!"

"Well _something_ happened to make them boubt us!" he growled.

"Ok calm down, Seto. All we can do is keep trying to reassure them... But, we've gotta do something soon, too."

"I know that already!" he answered coldly. "But there's nothing we can do the way we are! We need to find the right people to help us. And... I might know, just one... but we need more."

"Then talk to him. Normaly we would have to wait, but we can't anymore. The way things are going, it won't be long till the catch on to us. We have to act, now!" the woman said with a determined look in her blue eyes.

"I understand. However, Tsubasa. You need to search, too. Like you said. We can't afford to take much longer."

"Yeah, I know."

Mokuba had been listening in to his brother's conversation. He knew that what they were doing was dangerous, and he was aware that his brother didn't want him involved in all that... however this was one thing that wasn't up to his brother. He didn't like the current situation any more than his brother did, and as long as something could change, he was going to do everything in his powers, to make sure it did, whether his big brither aproved of it or not. He couldn't just keep sitting back and waiting. He was done being on the sidelines. He, too, was going to act!

Both Honda and Otogi were standing in a dark alley, glum expressions on their faces.

Neither was saying a word.

They were just satnding there, waiting for anyone else in their gang to join them.

They, too, were becoming affected by everything going on. They wanted things to chance, but, what could they do?

"Hey! You too! Stop sitting around and come with the rest of us to eat!" a female voice sounded from the entrance to the alley.

"Yeah, coming, Mai." Honda answered, moving to stand from the wall he was leaning on, as both he and his black-haired companion walked toward their comrade.

"Everyone else here?" Otogi asked the woman.

"Yeah, they're all here." the tall blond answered.

"Good then." Honda answered back, turning to face their friends.

Valon, Bakura and Marik were all there.

"Guys, we have to talk..."

"We gotta see what we're gonna do."

"Yeah, that's right." Otogi answered their sandy-haired friend, Marik. "We can't keep sitting by as the world falls deeper and deeper into the pit it's dug for itself..."despite the rain falling all around, everyone heard those words, and they all knew it was true. Only problem was... What could the six of them do, on their own?

By the time the three girls got home, the rain had already started.

"Gods, Mana, you really had to keep us waiting didn't you?" the twin-tailed girl spoke, a bit acusingly.

"Well I'm sory, Yuka," the brunette answered, smiling sheepishly, "but you know I-"

"Yeah, we know." Yuka interrupted her again. All three girls took off their clothes, before moving to the small living room.

Yuka and Mana had both started singing and doing Ra knows what, while Orine left them to their buisnes in order to try and prepare some food for the three of them.

_**Tenshi: Ok I think I'm gonna leave it at that for now... That was a smallintroduction on some of the characters. The next chapter will have more characters, before wethe real action will start, though there might be a bit morepreparation for the action next time. As in, some of the characters will start acting.**_

_**Ryou: Well, you've still got about half the characters to get in there...**_

_**Tenshi: I know... Well either way. I'll do my best to upload the next chapter soon :D**_


End file.
